Frustrations
by Kynie
Summary: Un petit déjeuner un peu spécial... Draco et ses problèmes d'hormones, Ron et ses étranges problèmes... Lisez c'est marrant. Surtout le chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi (c'est à JKR) et d'ailleurs, cette histoire ci c'est même pas mon idée ! (enfin si mais... pas vraiment)

**Résumé : **Un beau blond à la table des serpentard, un matin au petit déjeuner... Seul ? Non, ses fantasmes lui tiennent compagnie...

**Note :** C'est une fic défi, un yaoi avec cinq mots imposés (en gras). Donc, ceux qui aiment, bah j'espère que ça les décevra pas trop et ceux qui n'aiment pas... n'ont pas intérêt à lire la suite. PS : j'ai promis qu'il ne serait pas avec Snape, ni Dumby ni autre vieux schnocs. Mais je veux garder la surprise du partenaire ^^

**Dédicace : **Mirty, c'est la première et la dernière fois que le côté pervers de ta personnalité me fait faire quelque chose. Mais bon... au moins, toi tu es tombée sur Kréatur ;)

**Les adolescents normaux ont une montée d'hormones le matin**

**(c'est bien connu)**

ou

**Quand on commence à réfléchir avec sa queue**

**(c'est bien con)**

Draco se lissa les cheveux en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois que les cours avaient repris et maintenant il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Ses rêves étaient hantés par un regard, un frôlement. Par _lui._

Il se laissa tomber gracieusement sur le banc, prenant garde de s'installer dos à la table des gryffondors.

Des yeux verts transpercèrent sa nuque et firent dresser ses cheveux. Il attrapa une **clémentine**.

Dans un flash, il imagina _ses_ mains, _ses_ longs doigts fins, enlever la peau, déshabiller la clémentine. Tout en désirant déshabiller autre chose, _quelqu'un d'autre._

La bouche sèche, Draco avala une goulée d'air. _Pense à autre chose, vite. _Il bougea sur son siège, essayant d'apaiser son inconfort. _Qu'est ce que j'ai comme cours aujourd'hui ?... Divination... C'est une option qu'_il_ a pris lui aussi... avec ce __**centaure**__... _Les yeux fixés sur une pierre du mur en face, Draco vit une scène se dérouler devant lui qui n'arrangea pas son ''léger'' problème. Les yeux verts ne l'avaient pas quittés mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus que Firenze et _lui_. Ils étaient dans la salle de classe. _Il_ était allongé sur la mousse, son torse nu, crémeux, très visible sur le fond vert. Firenze s'approcha. Doucement, très doucement, trop doucement. Sabot après sabot. Draco retint son souffle. Le centaure tourna autour de l'adolescent. Lentement. Les crins de sa queue effleurèrent _son _torse. Une caresse irrésistible, l'adolescent frissonna. Draco, fasciné. Une douleur au niveau de son entre-jambe le réveilla.

Son regard se reposa sur la clémentine, épluchée. Il vit _cette_ main, parfaite, prendre un quartier. Le monter, lentement, vers _sa_ bouche.

Il fut couper dans son rêve éveillé par le mouvement qu'il aperçut au coin de l'oeil. Levant la tête, il vit que Pansy était arrivée. Avec une moue dégoûtée, il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Elle avait discuté des heures et des heures à propos de lingerie. Comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser. Et il y avait tellement de dentelle... Draco se demanda se que donnerait tant de dentelle sur... _lui_. En quelques secondes, il imagina un lit, une chambre et des kilomètres de dentelles. Un jeune homme, au centre du lit, aux yeux de braise et aux cheveux soyeux... Tout ce tissus et pourtant, tant de peau découverte... Le jeune homme sur le lit fit courir ses mains lentement sur son torse, en libérant une partie. Bientôt un téton rosé fut pleinement visible. Ses descendirent et descendirent encore pour reposer à plat sur les couvertures satinées du lit. Il se pencha en avant, tendit un bras. Sa main main atteint un petit tas de dentelle. Il l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui. Faisant courir la dentelle sur son corps. Qui se révéla être une **culotte**. Il tendit l'élastique et la culotte traversa la distance qui existait entre Draco et le jeune homme.

Draco regarda le morceau de clémentine qu'il tenait, hors d'haleine... Il_ le_ vit le passer entre _ses_ lèvres. Sensuellement. Un bout de langue darda vers cette tentatrice clémentine...

Draco ferma les yeux. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ! Il devait penser à quelque chose d'horrible, de dégueu... et vite ! Le.. La... Les intestins de cafards qu'il avait utilisé hier en potion ! Snape ! Beurk nan, pitié, ça c'est trop... Granger et sa touffe poilue sur la tête ! Oui, ça c'est dégueu mais pas trop ! Potter et ses adorables yeux verts et son petit cul à croquer et... NON ! Ça. Suffit !... Yeux verts ? verts... Crapaud... Longdubat... Potion... Longdubat ET potion... Retenue... Retenue ? Rusard... Châtiments corporels... Hummm... avec des **chaînes**... Plusieurs idées volèrent dans son esprit, toutes impliquant des chaînes et un certain jeune homme, nu. À sa merci. Rien qu'à lui. Et avec une érection monstrueuse.

Un craquement sinistre l'interrompit alors que les choses devenaient intéressantes. Draco leva les yeux, aperçut sa clémentine (dont il ne restait plus que deux quartiers) et arrêta son regard sur Goyle. Qui prenait un plaisir malsain (au goût de Draco, mais peut-être est ce parce qu'il était suprêmement frustré) à **concasser** des noisettes. Avec un regard noir, Draco conclu dans un souffle que lui ''préférerait concasser un autre type de noix''.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux derniers morceaux de clémentine qui lui restait. Songeant à son goût sucré et abandonna tout espoir d'éloigner ses idées les plus perverses. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris aussi de choisir une clémentine... Sa couleur lui rappelait tellement celle de _ses _cheveux... _Ron..._

...

Bon, maintenant tu sais... alors ? T'en penses quoi de mon pairing ?

Au fait, je sais c'est court mais je trouve que ça se suffit à lui-même... et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux ^^

Jme suis bien marrée vers la fin quand même ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi

**Résumé : **Même petit-déjeuner, d'un point de vue un peu différent...

**Note :** Encore une fic défi. Quoique les règles aient été assouplies par rapport à la dernière fois (Ron peut embrasser une fille, un garçon... ce qu'il veut). Les mots imposés sont encore en gras. Et chaque mot doit être associé à deux personnes, je vous laisse découvrir quoi avec qui ^^.

PS : On m'a fait remarqué dans une review que Ron avait les yeux bleus et non verts. Soyez assurés que je suis bien au courant de ce fait. Mais je suis sûre que vous savez quelle personne est célèbre pour les yeux verts qu'il tient de sa mère. Donc, oui, ce n'est pas Ron qui observe Draco ce matin là... Je suis sûre que vous êtes bien au fait des triangles amoureux... Pas que qui que ce soit, soit amoureux, bien sûr...

**Dédicace : **Mirty, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies convaincue d'écrire un autre chapitre... Mais jsuis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. ^^

**Trahison et tarte à la rhubarbe**

ou

**Comment l'abus de nourriture détruit les pulsions sexuelles**

Ronald Bilius Weasley avait mal dormit. Très très mal dormit. La seule chose qui l'avait poussé ce matin à se lever était la perspective d'un petit déjeuner copieux. Harry et Hermione était là, évidemment mais c'est à peine s'il leur avait adressé un mot. Hermione avait fait une remarque comme quoi les ''grognements ne font pas partis des moyens de communication qu'un jeune homme bien élevé devrait posséder'' mais heureusement pour lui, Ron ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il se glissa sur le banc et ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue d'une tranche de lard grillé. Il s'empressa de mettre la précieuse nourriture dans son assiette. Il entendit distinctement un ''porc'' lorsqu'il enfourna la première bouchée et effectivement, il devait reconnaître que c'était du très bon cochon. Les elfes de maison choisissent vraiment leurs produits avec le plus grand soin.

En parlant de cochon, ce qui irait bien avec son lard... c'est... oui, il en reste. Une ou deux tranches de **jambon fumé** irait parfaitement avec... Deux, décida Ronald. Il se servit et ferma les yeux pour savourer sa première bouchée. Le goût caressa sa langue d'une légère saveur piquante, les fibres du jambon se détachèrent dans sa bouche pour fondre dans un maelström d'émotions. L'odeur, en revanche, lui rappelait quelque chose, vaguement. À peine conscient de son environnement, Ron essaya de faire remonter ses souvenirs. Ça lui échappait mais il l'avait sur le bout de la langue (littéralement).

C'était... c'était... l'odeur... de la classe de** McGo** ! Juste après qu'ils se soient entraînés à changer des fleurs de lilas en sculpture d'argile. Lorsque ce sort est mal réalisé, l'objet laisse échapper une odeur très semblable ! Il ne verrait plus jamais ces sculptures de la même manière. Celle d'**Harry** avait particulièrement eut une forte odeur. Très ennivrante. Très... Hummm...

Ron glissa un coup d'oeil vers son meilleur ami. Harry regardait devant lui avec l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre sur le visage. La bouche pleine (donc libre de se concentrer sur autre chose que son assiette) Ron suivit son regard meurtrier. Il essayait apparemment de creuser la tombe de la fouine directement dans l'arrière gominé de son petit crâne uniquement rempli par son ego démesuré.

Machouillant vigoureusement, Ron se rendit compte qu'il faisait une erreur : les cheveux de ce petit vantard n'était pas coiffé ce matin.

Étrange.

Peut-être était il malade... C'était bien la première fois que la fouine bondissante apparaissait dans la Grande Salle sans une once de gel dans les cheveux.

Là, ils avaient une teinte plus lumineuse. Très jolie. Un peu comme... _Ai-je vraiment pensé que quelque chose en rapport avec _Malfoy_ était _joli_? _Ron haussa les épaules, écartant cette pensée avec insouciance. Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si ce matin les cheveux de **Malfoy** avaient l'exacte couleur des **citrons marinés au miel** de sa mère quand le soleil passe ses délicieux rayons caressants à travers ces divins bocaux.

Ron aimait regarder les douces vagues de lumière que cela occasionnait sur le sol de la cuisine. Il pouvait s'y baigner pendant des heures tant c'était reposant, apaisant, si proche du paradis. Quand il regardait **Trelawney** dans les yeux, il pouvait presque reproduire cette sensation. Les culs de bouteille qui lui servait de lunette et ses yeux marron clairs tirant sur le doré pouvait quasiment lui faire croire qu'il était de retour dans la cuisine du Terrier. Le seul problème était l'odeur des feuilles de thé bouillies qu'elle semblait émettre chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement. Alors que le miel, lui, il a ce petit fumet citronné... Ab-so-lu-ment délicieux.

En parlant de miel... Il était temps qu'il passe à quelque chose d'un peu plus sucré. Sa main trouva d'elle même un toast recouvert de confiture de groseille. Un ''Hé !'' vindicatif se fit entendre lorsque Hermione s'aperçut que sa possession venait de terminer sa course dans la bouche avide de Ron.

Ignorant les grommellements indignés de la victime de sa rapine, Ron laissa le goût sucré de la confiture exploser dans sa bouche. Pour mieux le sentir, il ferma les yeux. Le liquide sucré était divin et le craquant de la biscotte... il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce mélange. Ron se demanda s'il était vraiment le seul qui savait à quel point ce qui se passait dans l'espace confiné d'une _bouche_ pouvait être _bon_. Ron fini la tartine et avala la dernière bouchée. Les feux d'artifices qui s'étaient allumés sous son crâne s'éteignirent lentement. Il rouvrit les yeux pour être hypnotisé à nouveau par la perfection qui se tenait devant lui. Un pot de _miel_.

Mais l'effet fut gâché par le sentiment que quelqu'un s'immisçait dans ce moment si intime entre lui et ce nectar au reflet d'or. Passablement énervé, il quitta des yeux sa douceur sucrée adorée. L'origine de son malaise prenait racine dans les yeux noirs du professeur Severus Snape. Les regarder, c'était comme plonger en enfer. La colère, le dégoût, la haine étaient des émotions que l'on pouvait toujours voir danser dans les yeux malveillants de la chauve-souris graisseuse. Mais de l'intérêt... De la _curiosité_... Frissonnant, Ron lutta pour regagner son calme. Ce n'est pas, ce n'était pas... _lui_ qui pourrait lui faire peur. Non ? Bon, il fallait bien avouer que le l'horrible professeur des potions était impressionnant mais il était un gryffondor, pas un poufsouffle et même terrifié un gryffondor ne bat pas en retraite. Pas qu'il soit terrifié, non non non. Maiiis... Un peu de psychologie inversée ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Hermione lui avait dit que les plus grands artistes imaginaient leur public nu pour évacuer leur stress.

...

Non.

Nu et Snape n'allait définitivement pas dans la même phrase. Heureusement que son cerveau avait censuré l'image avant même qu'il ait put y penser. Qui aurait cru que ce que disait Hermione pouvait se retourner contre soi. Mais Ron ne pouvait s'avouer vaincu. Il commença à fouiller dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un Snape ridicule puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son imagination. L'épouvantard de Neville atteint du Ridikulus lui vint à l'esprit, mais Snape en talon haut fichait autant la chair de poule, sinon plus. Surtout habillé en rouge. Par contre la fois où il y avait eut le feu à ses robes au premier match de Quidditch d'Harry. Ça ça avait été excellent. À mourir de rire. Il s'était mis à sauter sur place comme un cabri et à tourner en rond pour atteindre les flammes, le tout en se donnant de grandes claques. Le regard de Ron se refocalisa sur celui de la sombre personne qu'était le professeur Snape. Ron pouvait imaginer des flammes courir sur toutes la longueur du morceau de viande qu'était aussi **Severus Snape**. La graisse que son cuir chevelu fabriquait devait permettre à celui-ci de s'enflammer rapidement. Comme l'alcool sur la **banane flambée**. Whoosh ! Ronald se passa la langue sur les lèvres. À côté de lui quelqu'un flancha, mal à l'aise. Snape haussa un sourcil d'un air de défi et prit une gorgée de café. Ron fronça les siens, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le Snape Flambé pouvait bien être intéressé par un adolescent prenant son petit-déjeuner au lieu de s'occuper du sien. Comment ne pouvait-on pas être intéressé par un petit-dej' ? En parlant de personne flambée, Ron espérait que **Luna** n'avait pas encore oublié de lui ramener son gâteau à la noix de coco. Elle lui avait _promis_ de lui faire goûter sa recette. Mais elle semblait toujours être dans son propre monde et apparemment, les gâteaux à la noix de coco n'en faisaient pas parti. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un monde sans gâteau ?

D'un air absolument déçu, Ron laissa traîner ses yeux le long de la table des professeurs. Ils se fixèrent sur le directeur de Poudlard. Le vieux, très vieux directeur de Poudlard. Le regard de Ron dévala la barbe immaculée du **professeur Dumbledore**. Toute cette masse blanche lui rappelait la **choucroute** qu'ils avaient eut au dîner vendredi dernier. Son nez pouvait même passer pour une saucisse. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Lentement. _Un autre qui possède de la choucroute à l'issu d'un attribut génétique_, pensa t-il, _c'était bien ce gorille de Goyle. À la place du cerveau pour être exact. _Hermione lui avait expliqué le concept de gènes et tous ces trucs de moldus. Maintenant il savait qu'un plan existait dans chaque cellule du corps qui permettait de fabriquer ledit corps. Peut-être que celui qui expliquait comment assembler le cerveau chez Goyle avait été remplacé par la recette de la choucroute. Et que la choucroute avait refroidi. Ron imagina que le crâne de Goyle était un bol dans lequel on pouvait voir les filaments de chou, avec l'odeur froide dégoûtante du vin blanc et de la charcuterie qui s'en dégageait. Oui, c'était probablement le cas, **Goyle** avait de la choucroute à la place du cerveau. Un mec qui pensait autant à la bouffe ça n'existait pas.

Mâchant pensivement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche (les mystères de la génétique ne pouvant réellement l'empêcher de manger), il attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille et en avala une gorgée. Il fut alors violemment attaqué, de la manière la plus vicieuse qui soit.

« Ça suFFIT ! » siffla Hermione en lui donnant un coup bien senti avec son manuel de métamorphose. « Ou tu commences à manger comme une PERSONNE ou on te trouve une AUGE pour que tu puisse continuer à manger comme un ANIMAL ! »

« Maiffen'hin 'e 'uoi tffu farle ? Fa va pas 'on 'e f'apper 'es 'ens comme fa ! »

« Et combien de fois t-a t-on déjà dit de _ne pas parler _la bouche _pleine _! »

« Mais t'es malade ! Tu sais combien pèse ce livre ? Fais toi soigner ! »

« Pas assez ! Si il avait eut le bon le bon poids, tu serais mort ÉTOUFFÉ avec toute la bouffe que t'avais dans la bouche! »

« Je suis en pleine croissance ! » se défendit-il.

« Ce qui ne devrait pas t'empêcher d'être un _minimum _CIVILISÉ ! »

« Oh, t'es mal placée pour parler de civilité ! J'ai failli voir Snape NU ! Par _TA_ faute ! »

« Hein ?»

« Et le cerveau de Goyle ? T'y as pensé au cerveau de Goyle ? C'est pas sa faute s'il a la recette de la choucroute dans ses cellules ! C'est juste dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à la réchauffer ! »

**Hermione** le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. « Ce que tu racontes n'a absolument aucun sens. Je... »

« C'est ta faute ! Si tu... Si tu ne savais pas tous ces... _trucs_, tu ne me les aurais pas _dits_ ! D'ailleurs, t'aurais mieux fait de T'ABSTENIR ! Tu parles d'une amie ! »

Il se leva rapidement, laissant tous ses voisins choqués et sortit, furieux, par la porte de la grande salle, hurlant à plein poumon qu'au moins la **tarte à la rhubarbe** ne l'avait jamais trahi, elle.

OoooO

Qui a dit que Ron n'était pas romantique et poétique ?

... Je suis désolée Mirty... Je n'ai pas réussi à caser Rusard...

Une petite review ? Vous ne le regretterez pas ^^


End file.
